


Инферно

by vera_est



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vera_est/pseuds/vera_est
Summary: Внутри Арми живёт что-то неправильное





	Инферно

Идея переоборудовать подвал принадлежала Арми. Элизабет тогда была растеряна, не знала, что предпринять. Как защитить детей. Арми же быстро сориентировался и вызвал бригаду рабочих, которые залили стены несколькими слоями бетона, замуровали окна и поставили прочную свинцовую дверь.

Всё это, конечно, происходило позже. Сначала был испуганный плач Харпер, несколько сломанных под корень ногтей, разбитые в кровь губы. Осколки стекла по всей кухне, ледяное молчание и затем долгие и тяжёлые разговоры.

Арми очень надеялся, что ему ничего от отца не передалось кроме роста и цвета глаза. Оказалось, иначе.

Пришлось выживать.

Другого выбора у них не было.

Элизабет научилась замечать признаки приближающегося приступа. Чернота, заполняющая радужку, лёгкое подёргивание пальцев, уход в «себя», когда до Арми невозможно было докричаться. Затишье перед бурей.

Заметив, что Арми выстукивает себе по берду какую-то непонятную мелодию указательным и средним пальцем, Элизабет подозвала Харпер и, заглянув ей в глаза, ледяным тоном сказала:

— Бери брата и немедленно иди вниз.

После того, первого раза, Харпер всегда слушалась, когда мать ТАК с ней разговаривала.

Арми набирал сообщение, поэтому не обратил внимание на жену, закрывшую входную дверь на ключ. В такие моменты он был опасен не только для семьи, но и для других людей. Но обнаружив запертую дверь на улицу, никогда не пытался её вскрыть. Просто ложился под дверью в подвал и на все лады уговаривал Элизабет выйти. Шрам за ухом, куда вонзились его зубы, обычно скрытый волосами, научил её не поддаваться.

Погладив мужа по спине, она медленно прошла через кухню и, глубоко вздохнув, рывком открыла тяжёлую дверь. Арми оторвался от телефона:

— Лиз?  
Она не стала отвечать. Просто захлопнула её за собой.

Так было нужно.

— Лиз!  
Она уже чувствовала, как вибрировал его голос. Ещё чуть-чуть, а дальше — пропасть.

В последнюю секунду, перед тем как дверь отрезала её от Арми, она услышала, что его телефон зазвонил.

«Тимоти», — мысль ударила её, будто плеть.

Она судорожно нажала на кнопку вызова, но гудки всё шли и шли. Он не брал.

У глупого ребёнка была идиотская привычка оставлять телефон в машине… Элизабет не могла вспомнить, должен ли он был приехать. С кем Арми переписывался? Неужели уговорил…

Она не могла открыть дверь. Оглушающая тишина пугала. Она словно трясина, затягивала, гипнотизировала.

Нужно было убедиться… Элизабет подошла к компьютеру, стоящему в углу и открыла программу с потоковым видео с камеры наблюдения. Рядом с ней на полу устроилась Харпер, напевающая брату песенку.

Возле входной двери маячила худая фигура в белой футболке. Лицо с такого ракурса не разглядеть, но Элизабет и так знала, кто это был.

Она снова попыталась до него дозвониться.

Тимоти на экране нажал в звонок.

Элизабет ещё помнила, как заливала лицо горячая кровь, когда Арми ударил её головой об стол. Как испуганно закричала Харпер и заплакал Форд.

Как она пришла в себя на полу в ванной, придавленная его телом. Его обмякший член ещё подрагивал, выплёскивая остатки спермы.

Как отец Арми поджал губы и, хмыкнув, ударил его в живот кулаком, а затем вытащил из его ослабевших пальцев пистолет. «Думаешь, я не пробовал застрелиться?»

Что-то жило внутри её мужа, что-то тёмное и страшное.

Оно никогда не пыталась причинить вред детям или убить саму Лиз. Только взять, подчинить. Овладеть.

На экране Арми открыл дверь.

Элизабет едва не выронила телефон.

Арми НИКОГДА не делал этого раньше. Он рвался к ней, а не от неё. Он не выходил наружу!

Арми распахнул дверь шире, пропуская Тимоти внутрь. Он положил руку ему на талию, слегка сжимая. А потом улыбнулся в камеру.

Элизабет едва не стошнило.

Он знал, что она смотрит.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Элизабет знала, что будет дальше. Разорванная одежда, сжатые до хруста запястья. Если Тимоти будет сопротивляться отчаянно, то Арми их просто сломает. Укусы до крови, горячий язык на коже, выгнутая спина.

Она должна была что-то сделать. И не могла.

— Просто не сопротивляйся, — прошептала она экрану. — Не надо. Не подкармливай его. Дай ему то, что он хочет.

«Господи, Тимоти. Почему ты такой доверчивый. Зачем прилетел по первому зову. Зачем бросил телефон в машине. Господи, Арми. Как ты будешь жить дальше, после того, как перейдёшь черту. Что будет с детьми?» О себе она почему-то не думала.

Арми никогда не отпустит, если хоть раз заполучил. Ни за что. Они обсуждали это до приступа: как сильно Арми тянуло к Тимоти. Что чувствовала Элизабет по этому поводу, как им жить дальше…

Тишина по ту сторону двери была невыносимой.

Теперь не только им с Арми придётся жить с этой тишиной.


End file.
